


Did you really think you could leave without saying goodbye?

by snowstormdaydreams



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Affection, Cute, F/M, Gentle Hawke, Love Confessions, Minor Angst, Rogue Hawke (Dragon Age), Soft Hawke, like barely there, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23059174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowstormdaydreams/pseuds/snowstormdaydreams
Summary: When Hawke tries to leave Lavellan without saying a proper goodbye, she tracks him down to see him one last time before he goes to Weisshaupt.
Relationships: Hawke/Lavellan, Male Hawke/Female Inquisitor, Male Hawke/Female Lavellan, Male Hawke/Lavellan
Kudos: 14





	Did you really think you could leave without saying goodbye?

Hawke had been traveling towards Weisshaupt for a few days now, and he was already exhausted. He felt bad about not taking the time to say his goodbyes, but he knew it would have been too hard. Trekking up the stairs of the tavern he’d found a room in for the night, he sighed. He’d gone out to stock up a few hours ago, and he was enormously grateful that he’d be sleeping in a bed tonight.

As he opened the door, the light in the hall immediately revealed a lone figure standing in the middle of the room. He’d drawn his dagger and had them pressed against the wall before he had said a word. The person struggled half heartedly before sighing loudly.

“Creators Hawke, either kiss me or let me go please!”

It was a voice he’d only known for a few months, but he knew it as if he’d been hearing it forever. “Maker Lily! I could have killed you!”

He felt more then saw her shrug as he stepped back. Taking a moment to light the lantern in the room, all his tension eased when he saw her face. “What are you doing here?” He wondered if maybe this was a hallucination brought on by exhaustion, or if it was a desire demon standing in front of him. Without his permission, he was reaching out to touch her, watching as she leaned into it.

Turning her head to kiss his palm, she shook her head exasperatedly. “Did you really think I’d be ok with you leaving without saying goodbye?”

“But… I did. I told you to take care of Varric,” he offered lamely.

“That was in front of dozens of soldiers, and then by the time I’d settled matters, you had gone!” 

She sounded so upset the guilt he’d been feeling the past few days crashed back. “I don’t know if I would have been able to leave if I’d stayed to say goodbye. After the Fade…”

Lily averted her eyes. “Are you angry with me?”

The hood of her cloak cast shadows over her, and he sighed, trailing a finger over the side of her face. “No. But I can’t help but wonder if your decision would have been different if we weren’t…” He gestured between them.

“I honestly don’t know. I guess… I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have come.”

He spotted the tear slip down her face before she ducked under his arm and headed for the door. “Lily… please, don’t go.”

She paused, but didn’t turn around as he wrapped his arms around her, lacing his fingers over her stomach, and leaning his forehead onto her shoulder. The few seconds it took for her to put her hand over his felt agonizingly long, and he relaxed as soon as she did.

“I love you,” the words were out of his mouth before he could stop them.

She tensed in his arms, and he was sure he had just ruined their tenuous truce until she relaxed. “Took you long enough to tell me.” Her voice was gentle and just a little bit smug.

“If you couldn’t tell before, I’m not so hot with emotions.” 

“Well, it’s good that you’re hot in other ways then.”

He grinned kissing the back of her neck. “How long do I get to keep you?”

“Forever.” The answer was out immediately.

He chuckled, his skin heating at the thought. “I meant how long do I get to keep you here?”

She sighed. “Until tomorrow. We’re headed to the Hissing Wastes, and we already took an extra day to look for you. Luckily, even in Orlais they recognize the Champion of Kirkwall. You should try to hide your face more if you don’t want people noticing you.”

“In this case, I’m glad I didn’t.”

She smiled happily. “Me too.”


End file.
